Cherry Easter
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Bombons recheados com licor de cereja são realmente um belo presente para se receber na Páscoa... Sasori que o diga... YAOI/LEMON .::Presente de AS de Páscoa para Youko Estressada::.


**Páscoa.**

Para a maioria das pessoas aquela era uma data de muitíssima importância. Pois, segundo as tradições cristãs, era um dia em que se costumava reunir os entes queridos para comemorar e acima de tudo, para perdoar a si mesmo e aos outros por seus erros cometidos. Era uma data de "Renovação", como muitos costumavam dizer.

Mas para apenas uma pessoa, aquela não passava de uma simples data onde as empresas que fabricavam e vendiam chocolate saíam lucrando horrores. Por isso, a considerava totalmente irrelevante.

Quem era essa pessoa? **Akasuna Sasori**. Estilista mundialmente conhecido por seu estilo alternativo, mas repleto de originalidade, suas roupas indo do estilo gótico ao mais casual, porém, sempre mantendo o bom gosto. Suas roupas atingiam tanto o público feminino quanto o masculino... Sem mencionar que criava também roupas especiais para aqueles casasi que gostavam de dar um "toque a mais" em seus momentos de intimidade.

Era constantemente confundido com uma criança devido à sua baixa estatura e aparência delicada, beirando à feminina Porém, era somente olhar em seus olhos avermelhados e constantemente frios que já era possível ter uma idéia de sua real idade. Jamais a diria, pois não era da conta de ninguém.

Não gostava da idéia de se envolver em um relacionamento sério e duradouro. Preferia uma bela noite de sexo a estar "preso" à alguém por um longo tempo. Fidelidade? Essa palavra não existia em seu dicionário particular. O que ocorrida dentrocde suas quatro paredes era algo que somente quem estava com ele e o próprio Akasuna sabiam. Era um ato com a completa ausência de sentimentos, apenas prazer. Podia fazer quem quer que estivesse com ele alcançar o paraíso, mas garantia que seu coração se estilhaçaria em mil pedaços ao retornar.

Támbém não era muito de ter amigos, pois não gostava muito desse tipo de coisa. Apenas convivia com um grupo de pessoas ricas e influentes, do qual chamava de "amigos". O que não era verdade, mas manter as aparências é preciso em certas ocasiões, não é mesmo?

Era dono de um sexto sentido poderoso e intuição extremamente aguçada. Acreditava fielmente na idéia de que coincidências simplesmente não existiam, somente o destino. E, se este se achava um tanto quanto lento, fazia a absoluta questão de dar um "leve" empurrãozinho. Aqueles que circulavam a sua volta não passavam de meras marionetes, do qual adorava manipular.

Mas dessa vez, o destino resolveu agir antes dele, lhe preparando uma surpresa... Bastante** interessante**.

**-X-**

**Sábado, 11 de Abril. Véspera de Páscoa.**

Acabara de sair de uma sessão fotográfica, que mais futuramente serviria para montar um catálogo de moda. Neste estariam expostas as fotos que o próprio Akasuna escolheria para a nova coleção: _ChinaGoth_, que evidencia todo o encanto e mistério das roupas em estilo chinês, mas com um leve toque gótico. Para essas fotos, o próprio Akasuna fizera absoluta questão de servir como modelo, em total parceria com Inuzuka Hana, que foi a fotógrafa escolhida para realizar a sessão. Prometera a si mesmo que essa nova coleção faria tanto sucesso quanto a antiga coleção, _Akatsuki_.

_"E eu sempre costumo cumprir com o que prometo. Não importa o que seja."_

Era o que o Akasuna pensava consigo mesmo enquanto observava a moça de longas madeixas castanhas ser conduzida até o Hall de entrada da mansão pelo mordomo, Uzumaki Naruto. Este era realmente bem mais jovem do que o ruivo, e isso era claramente visível pelo sorriso infantil que o mesmo fazia questão de trazer estampado em seus lábios. Os cabelos eram loiros, curtos e naturalmente arrepiados, mas que faziam uma harmoniosa combinação com seus olhos azuis e pele naturalmente bronzeada. Trazia também em cada bochecha três riscos que se assemelhavam a bigodes felinos, o tornando ainda mais encantador. Acompanhou a fotógrafa até a porta de entrada, abrindo-a em seguida. Mas antes que Sasori pudesse dar o primeiro passo para se afastar dali, ouviu a voz alta e melodiosa da Inuzuka.

- Boa noite, Sasori-san. E tenha uma ótima Páscoa.

Um sorriso suavemente cínico estampou-se nos lábios finos do Akasuna. Precisou conter-se ao máximo para dizer a ela que não acreditava nessa besteira de páscoa, que era uma total perda de tempo.

- Boa noite, Srta. Inuzuka.

Contentou-se em apenas retribuir a educada despedida da moça enquanto a observava sair pela porta de entrada da mansão. Assim que ouviu o suave baque da porta se fechando, fez menção de virar-se e rumar à biblioteca... Sendo mais uma vez interrompido, desta vez pelo jovem mordomo.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sasori-sama?

O loirinho perguntou, fixando seus orbes cerúleos no rosto delicado do ruivo.

- Por hoje é só, Naruto. Já pode se retirar.

O Akasuna respondeu, seu tom de voz um pouco mais suave olhando de modo ligeiramente afetuoso para o mais novo. Sempre tivera pelo Uzumaki um sentimento paternal, e que era totalmente recíproco. Afinal, fora o próprio ruivo que o tirara do orfanato onde morava e o levara para sua mansão.

- Hai, Sasori-sama. Boa noite.

Disse o pequeno caminhando na direção dele e o abraçando. Os olhos avermelhados do Akasuna se arregalaram levemente pela surpresa de ter sido abraçado de forma carinhosa por Naruto. Instintivamente, levou uma de suas mãos até os fios dourados e rebeldes do pequeno, acariciando-os com suavidade e gentileza. Naruto desfez rapidamente o abraço, logo precipitando-se para outro cômodo da mansão, deixando o ruivo. Este ainda se encontrava surpreso pelo contato do outro, mas logo recuperou-se. Logo em seguida, iniciou seu trajeto para a biblioteca, o salto de suas botas plataforma ecoando pelas altas paredes.

Chegando no cômodo envolvido pela penumbra, retirou dentro de um dos bolsos da calça que estava usando um isqueiro de prata. Ainda sob a luz do corredor, procurou pelo interruptor de luz, logo o acendendo deixando que uma suave iluminação envolvesse toda a biblioteca. Sorriu secretamente enquanto fechava a porta e se dirigia para uma mesa feita de carvalho próxima de uma estante lotada de livros dos mais diversos assuntos, logo sentando-se em uma poltrona de espaldar alto e reto, cujo estofado era feito do mais puro veludo, de cor vermelha. Sob a mesa havia um caderno todo feito de folhas brancas, sendo que algumas folhas estavam rabiscadas. Em uma delas, achava-se um desenho inacabado. Era um vestido longo frente- única, com fendas em ambas as laterais. Pegou um lápis cuja ponta era bastante fina, começou a traçar lentamente linhas retas e rápidas em alguns pontos do vestido, que se cruzavam em alguns pontos, formando pequenas "teias". Estava tão entretido no que fazia que ao ouvir as rápidas batidas na porta, teve um ligeiro sobressalto.

- Entre...

Sasori disse de forma calma, olhando fixamente para a porta, que foi se abrindo lentamente permitindo que fios dourados e rebeldes aparecesem por uma fresta da mesma. Relaxou ao ver que se tratava de Naruto.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão, Sasori-sama... Mas tem alguém lá na sala de estar que deseja lhe ver.

O mordomo disse, sua voz levemente apreensiva. Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando desconfiado para o pequeno.

_"Quem poderá ser há uma hora dessas?"_

Questionou-se em pensamento enquanto levantava-se da poltrona e ia em direção da porta. Naruto o segurou pela mão e o conduziu até a sala de estar da mansão. Chegando lá, o mordomo o solta e murmurando um "com licença" baixo, sai apressadamente para outro cômodo qualquer, deixando o Akasuna com sua companhia. Então Sasori pôde finalmente virar-se para ver quem era... E quem ele viu, fez com que um ligeiro calafrio perpassasse sua espinha dorsal.

Parado junto a uma pilastra, achava-se um homem alto e de porte altivo. Os traços de seu rosto eram suaves, angulosos, remetendo um pouco a face de uma cobra, emoldurado por uma longa cascata de cabloes lisos e profundamente negros, contrastando magnificamente com sua pele pálida e os olhos amendoados.

- Ora ora... Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, Sasori...

Orochimaru disse um sorriso levemente sarcástico se fazendo presente em seus lábios.

- Digo o mesmo pra você, Orochimaru...

O Akasuna retrucou, sorrindo de forma tão mais sarcástica quanto ele.

- Não vai me convidar para sentar?

O moreno perguntou, mantendo o sarcasmo e aliando-o a uma leve nota de cinismo em sua voz enquanto se desencostava da pilastra.

- E preciso?

Sasori rebateu a pergunta do outro, usando do mesmo cinismo e uma leve nota de escárnio enquanto descia um pequeno degrau, parando ao lado de uma poltrona.

- Você é o dono da casa. É seu dever fazer as "honras".

Orochimaru disse por fim, dando por encerrado aquele pequeno "duelo de palavras".

_"Você pode ter ganhado essa, Orochimaru... Mas esse jogo ainda não acabou."_

O Akasuna pensou consigo mesmo enquanto lançava um olhar levemente fulminante na direção do moreno enquanto apontava o sofá ao lado deste, observando-o sentar-se no mesmo. Assim que ele o fizera, sentou-se na poltrona cruzando elegantemente a perna esquerda sobre a direita.

- Então... O que o traz aqui, Orochimaru?

Sasori perguntou, desta vez sem rodeios. Quando se tratava daquele homem, não costumava fazer "voltas". Agia de forma direta e objetiva.

O moreno por sua vez sorriu de forma mais leve, mas ainda mantendo o cinismo. Aquele ruivo não mudara em nada desde o término de seu relacionamento. Ainda continuava o mesmo "escorpião" cínico que conhecia.

- Estou apenas de passagem pela cidade, serão apenas três dias que ficarei aqui. Você sabe, sou um homem bastante ocupado.

Disse Orochimaru sorrindo levemente cínico, seus olhos amendoados analizando o Akasuna de cima a baixo. Sorriu secretamente ao constatar que, apesar do tempo, o Akasuna ainda conservava aquela beleza encantadora que simplesmente o seduzira... E ainda seduz.

- Eu imagino o quanto você tem estado ocupado, meu caro...

O Akasuna concordou, o cinismo em sua voz ainda se fazendo presente. Por mais que tentasse negar e esconder, uma parte de si ainda se achava atraída por aquele homem de pele pálida e longas madeixas negras. A aura de mistério e sedução que ele tinha era simplesmente impossível de se resistir.

- Mas, sempre que você pode, você encontra um tempo para relaxar, não é?

Continuou o que dizia, seus olhos fixando-se nos dele.

- É claro que sim... Afinal, não sou de ferro.

O moreno disse, rindo baixo. Em seguida, pegou de dentro do bolso do sobretudo negro que usava um embrulho de tamanho médio e retangular, um papel de efeito fosco na cor vermelho-escura o envolvendo, um belo laço dourado o adornando... Estendeu- o para o ruivo.

- Em uma das minhas viagens acabei ganhando isso... Mas como não sou muito de doces, decidi embrulhá-lo e dá-lo para uma pessoa que certamente, gostará mais deles do que eu. Considere-o como um "presente".

Sasori procurou pelos olhos amendoados do outro, na tentativa de descobrir o que ele realmente queria. Estava bastante desconfiado. Podia se esperar de tudo vindo de alguém como ele.

_"E quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo."_

Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto pegava o embrulho, desfazendo o laço dourado com cuidado, logo em seguida retirando o papel vermelho da caixa, logo abrindo-a. Não conteve uma excalamção de surpresa ao olhar o conteúdo da caixa, deparando-se com delicados bombons com o formato de cereja. Olhou para o moreno, lhe dirigindo um sorriso discreto, porém carregado de malícia.

- Como soube que eu gostava de cerejas?

Sasori perguntou. Orochimaru, por sua vez, também sorriu, mas a malícia era claramente perceptível.

- Tenho minhas maneiras de descobrir...

O moreno disse simplesmente. Quando este ficou em silêncio, o ruivo pegou uma das "cerejas" e a introduziu em seus lábios, provando-a. Não conseguiu conter um agradável suspiro ao sentir o delicado sabor de licor de cereja se espalhando por sua boca, aguçando todos os seus outros sentidos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- E imagino que você também não irá me dizer como soube que esse era meu sabor favorito, não é mesmo?

Questionou o Akasuna, seus olhos brilhando de leve malícia.

- Não.

Respondeu Orochimaru levantando-se do sofá e ficando de frente para o ruivo, enquanto pegava outra cereja.

- Farei melhor...

E dizendo isso, colocou-a delicadamente na boca do ruivo, logo lhe roubando um beijo deliciosamente tentador. Sasori ao sentir os lábios do moreno colados aos seus sobressaltou-se levemente, mas foi algo rápido. Logo estava correspondendo ao beijo do outro, suas línguas em constante batalha para ver quem pegava o doce primeiro. Uma brincadeira interessante e de fazer o ar realmente faltar.

**-X-**

Roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, que se encontrava em uma pseudo-escuridão.

Corpos chocavam-se lentamente sobre a cama, os gemidos baixos e repletos de luxúria ecoando pelas paredes do quarto.

Mãos passeavam nervosas pelos corpos suados e quentes, querendo guardar para si cada momento, cada "encontro".

-Ah... Sasori...

- Orochimaru...

Logo os movimentos lentos foram tomando mais velocidade e força;

Gemidos baixos tornavam-se lamúrias desejosas e repletas de prazer. Um prazer intenso e violento. Brutal demais para ser contido;

**Ápice.**

Chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo ao ápice, suas vozes ecoando. Unidas em uma só.

Desfaleceram sob a cama. Exaustos, ofegantes, mas ainda assim... Satisfeitos.

- Feliz... Páscoa... Sasori...

Orochimaru disse tentando controlar sua respiração ofegante.

O Akasuna sorriu de forma cínica, ainda ofegando um pouco.

- Eu não acredito em Páscoa, Orochimaru... Mas desta vez, fingirei que sim. Logo, _Happy Easter_.

_"Ou melhor...** Cerry Easter**..."_

**-X-**

**SAAAMIIII!!!!**

**Por favor, me perdoa!!! -chora rios-**

**Eu queria escrever algo digno da sua pessoa. Mas infelizmente saiu esse humilde presente de páscoa (leia-se PORCARIA, LIXO)**

**Assim que eu puder, eu a refarei, tá bom?**

**Cherry Easter for you -corre-**


End file.
